Locker Notes
by CraftyNotepad
Summary: A new semester finds Phil and Keely sharing only video lab and their locker. They keep in touch with PostIts. Low Calorie! Typical chapter length is only 200 words, that's 4 X this summary, so it'll take you just 3 minutes to read all 12 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own POTF. RAT SNACKS!

A new semester at H.G. Wells Jr./Sr. High School finds Phi and Keely sharing only video lab and their locker. Post-Its are so convenient.

KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT

;-D

Hey Phil,

Congrats on getting the producership for the morning news show!!!

About time you were recognized for something more than aiming a lens, Pal.

Sorry, can't meet with you tonight to hear your brilliant new ideas cuz Via and I are going to do some major damage at that dress shop in Handsometown that's goin' belly up.

Hugs!

Keely

P.S. Of course you can join us if you want! HA! HA! wink wink 

KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT KT

PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD

:-D

Keels,

Wouldn't have even tried for the post if I'd known about all the extra demands that go with the tremendous responsibility. Do you realize how much time this will take to plan out everything? The hugest part will be having to give up much of my evenings to polishing reports with the school's star reporter.

Oh, what I have I gotten into?!?!?!

Phil

P.S. Sorry I missed your shopping spree. Whatd'ya' think about a bargain hunter's mini-series for the morning announcement?

PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD PD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I did not cancel POTF. My mother raised me better than that.

--:-D

PHIL!

What a great idea! I could so do it! Just don't tell PIM!!!

Gotta run!

K.

p.s. How are we going to spend even more time together at night?--FOR the Polishing, i mean--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:-/

Keels,

Lana Neuman is getting her neck brace off next week, so I don't know how I can work with her on the show and then find time for us to spend more time together. Mr. Weatherwax wants an update on how I'm doing. I told you that this job was going to demand a lot more of my time and Lana has lots of investigative ideas that we're going to have to look at from all perspectives, then there's the fact checking, background pieces, ...

I just don't see us spending as much time together...

sadly yours,

Phil

P.S. Could you please give Lana your notes on the shortchanging vending machines? It'll make a great lead story for her first broadcast with me!

P.P.S. PSYCH!!! You know you're the BEST, Keels! A+! Numero Uno! If I could add more hours to the day to spend with you, you know it would happen--so we could, y'know, polish the stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Just because I'm smart enough not to have cancelled Phil of the Future doesn't means that I own it.

;-(

Dear Not Funny Philip,

with that sense of humor, you're going to be sad,

Mom needs me tonight, so I'm not available again.

sorry.

Miss You... a bunch... as my friend, the producer.

Your ONLY Star Reporter,

Keely Teslow

your best source for Fenomenal and Investigative Reporting

P.S. Hot off the wire! Mom's Persian is about to have kittens! Still want one?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi Kee,

My turn this time to bail--Dad needs help on the you-know-what again. What Mom is to cooking, he is to the T.M.

Priority: We need to schedule more classes together next semester!

Mr. Weatherwax is getting anxious for our ideas -- me, too!

Your new boss,

Philip Diffy, Producer

P.S. Sure! But Dad's afraid that it's end up as cat-sup if Curtis gets the munchies. Maybe next time...

P.P.S. Fenomenal is spelled with Ph, not F. Better that you be my best PAIR (Phenomenal And Investigative Reporting) reporter than just a FAIR reporter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own zero POTF.

,-

Philly-Willy,

Oh, you missed it! I called and called last night so you could see the kittens being born. CUTE!!! There were five in the litter and Mom's giving me one. A boy. He's got the silkiest brown hair, and I melt when he wraps his neck against my finger and rubs his head against my skin.

No chance to work on new ideas. Can't we just use the story ideas in the box? There's still a few left.

Keely and Kitty

P.S. Guess what I'm going to name the Kitty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:-"

Keely,

Yeah. Sorry, Pim's monopolizing the phone with some new, dark scheme, hence the continuous busy signal. Weatherwax is eating antacids like Owen with an unclaimed pillowcase full of Halloween SWAG--Tain't pretty, McGee. He's already seen the leftover ideas and trashed them. I need lots of new material fast. Lana offered to help yesterday and we're off to a good start. Got a lot of work to do to get this done or Mr. W's gonna have a coronary! So, Lana is going to be taking up my evenings for a while.

Don't worry, you're still doing the piece on the pickpocket vending machines.

Your BFF,

Phil

P.S. There's going to be a "Phil" living at the Teslow home, isn't there?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Princessbm for my first review ever! Everyone gets another chapter because you cared enough to write; YES, the other 125 of you have permission to follow her example. BTW, check out the last chapter for something more to think about.

Disclaimer: Do I own POTF? Let me think.

--------------------------------------

:-&

Phil,

I never would guessed that Lana would have been ready to step in. She wouldn't be my first choice to help you out if I couldn't. Ask Donnie Ronconcamo. He's got some field reporting -- just hasn't gotten the on camera time to get the recognition that he deserves because he's reporting and running the camera at the same time. What a go-getter! You two would work great together.

I could probably get away this Friday night to help you work on the news show, maybe, if Mom is free and can look after the kittens. Then Lana really can stay home and polish her own stories. I'll bring over some movies and we'll make a night of it, all. We'll come up with some great ideas together.

Counting the minutes,

Your Partner

P.S. Can I at least call my new kitty "Philly-Willy?"

--------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

;-)

Keely,

Lana has been wonderful and Mr. W's even smiling again. We presented him with what we have so far and he absolutely fell over himself praising us. Mind you, some of the ideas need a lot of developing and most still need some tweaking, but, hey, I'm smiling, too.

Take care of the kitty and don't worry about a thing. I'm moving the vending machines story back a few weeks, so don't feel pressured about juggling too much.

Friends Forever,

Phil

P.S. You know how I feel about that name!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I own POTF? Still thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:-

Mr. Diffy,

Some best friend you turn out to be! A new life comes into the world and you use that innocent to sabotage your best friend's career! I thought WE were a team--emphasis on "were!" I can't believe that you'd do this to US! Being made producer really went to your head! This is so just like you! It's you directing the Sarah Beakman story all over again! You just can't handle responsibility!

Keely

P.S. My kitten's name is now Owen.

F.Y.I. Owen's taking me out tonight, tomorrow, and Friday. So I'm not available to work with you Friday night anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O:-I

Miss Teslow,

I received your message and must state with all honesty that you are blowing this all out of proportion. Keels, you know that I'd never do anything to hurt your dreams. You know me! The kitten's not the only innocent one here! I only agreed to work with Lana because you weren't being fair to us--that's you and me--and that was long before the feline came into the picture. I admit that I was a jerk with you and Tia and Seth before, but this is completely different and maybe it's time for you to say, "You're Sorry" this time. If not, well, I hope you treat Owen better than you've treated me these last two weeks.

P.D.

P.S. I miss you. Not just the working together, either.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do I own POTF? Do I have to answer? Are you trying to embarrass me?

--------------------------------------------

**Princessbm:** Thanks for the great idea! This story is set, but if anyone is interested in a sequel, plan on Owen sticking his own messages on the locker.

**Those who wanted more episodes of POTF:** There's 1 left! Maybe it will make it to the DVD, if there's enough demand for the series on DVD. The pilot episode is still out there, having something to do with chickens.

**Those who wanted more chapters this weekend:** Not my choice. Keely and Phil weren't exactly on speaking terms, plus it was the weekend. Who goes to their school locker on the weekend? If they don't write the messages, I can hardly copy them down to post, now can I?

kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt

B-(

P.D.

Hope you're happy with yourself. I'm thinking of dropping video lab this semester.

K.T.

P.S. The attached pages are ideas that maybe you can use since I won't be needing them anymore. Ceramics maybe.

kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt kt

pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd

:'-(

Keely,

These ideas are sensational! Please don't drop out. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. If you'd shared these idea with me at the beginning, Lana never would have entered the picture, Weatherwax wouldn't have been stressed out and I wouldn't have been pressured into getting the job done without you. I wanted to work with my partner, best friend and girFted classmate.

Still B.F.s?

Phil

P.S. Please stay in video lab. Your story is set for Monday's broadcast--my -- OUR first broadcast.

pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd pd


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Thought about it. No!

Alright, are you satisfied?

No, no. ...no. n-no

(total depression)

Hope you're satisfied, ya big bully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:-I

Phil,

I'm thinking about it.

Keely

P.S. I checked eight dictionaries and can't find "girFted" anywhere. What's it mean? Is it misspelled, because that's a funny looking F, imho.

P.P.S. Best Friends Forever, that's what the tree says. If you can't trust a deciduous tree, what type of tree can you trust? ;-)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:'-)

Dear Keels,

I loved your idea about investigating the relationship between student performance and involvement in school activities: "Academic Steroids: student enhancement or just another distraction from the classroom?" Wonderful! Bold! Controversial! This could spawn an explosion in school clubs worldwide! I'm proud of you. I'm always proud of you; don't you know that?

Since I have all your gems on paper, I told Lana that I didn't need her help anymore. Did I speak too soon? Are you still staying in video lab?

Keely's Best Friend,

Phil

P.S. Why'd you try so many dictionaries? Anyways, could you please re-rename the furball "Phil?"

BTW, how was your date with Owen?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: A curse on those who canceled POTF: Every time you close your eyes Pim will be living inside your head; oh, and she knows ...

Whadya mean that's not a disclaimer? It's a curse. No, it's not my curse--they cursed themselves, pitiful creatures.

Now, per the request of **Princessbm**, we have a little Owen insight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

:-D

Oh Phil,

I had the best time with Owen. Mom insisted that we make a night of it at home, but that was okay, because she left us pretty much alone. We played ... we had something to eat ... watched some tv, and eventually fell asleep together on the love seat ... Owen just can't stay awake with a full stomach! He is so cute when closes his eyes and sleeps hard.

I can't wait to see him again.

Your Keely

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

:o)

Keels,

I'm happy that you're happy. Your happiness is what matters most to me. I really don't have the words. Congratulations. I mean it.

Phil

P.S. If you want to share a locker with Owen, I'd understand.--Phil

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own POTF, so I have absolutely no responsibility to control Phil Diffy's sister.

Fair Warning to anyone at Disney who canceled Pim of the Future:

Pim's self-centered, miffed--and she has 115 years to scheme and impliment her revenge. Save yourself by thinking POTF--The Movie. It will net you a promotion, a giant cookie, and it's the financially responsible action to take just considering how your health insurance premiums alone are going to skyrocket once Pim gets hold of you if you don't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Priority thanks to **Princessbm** for her feedback: This was originally written out completely before the first chapter was published, nine chapters in length and, I thought, tight and polished. I immensely prefer the evolved product we're seeing before us now. You have both my now humbled gratitude and that of critics everywhere.

As of January 24, 2007, and 9 chapters: 1036 hits and 17 reviews. Same warm feeling as hot grilled cheese sandwiches on a cold rainy day. Thank you all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

‡ -D

Phil,

I don't remember that last time I was happier, except with YOU, of course. Owen's been taking up a lot of my thoughts these days, even when I should be paying attention in class. I think that I'm a good influence on him. Some might call him immature, and I'd agree, but I think that I can help him grow. I just can't seem to concentrate when I'm around him. We've been spending a lot of time together when I should be studying (I miss doing that with you, too!) and I'm afraid that I'm wearing poor Owen out, especially with the heavy petting we've been doing! I'm going to try and talk Mom into letting him sleep in my room, to rest, of course. Our couch isn't that comfortable.

Your best friend forever,

Keely

P.S. What do you think I should do?

P.P.S. Why would I want to move my stuff out of our locker? It's so convenient, don't you think? You're the best lockermate!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

8-•

Keely,

What can I say. Your couch always seemed plenty comfortable to me when we shared it.

Yeah on the immaturity, the you're being a good influence, and to agreeing that it'd be better if you weren't distracted in class—you've worked too hard to throw away all you've accomplished. 'Member what math used to be like?

Owen and growth? That particular combination would have never occurred to me nor most of the civilized world. You've watched enough daytime dramas to know that a lot of women choose the wrong type of guy, convinced that they'll change them, yet they never succeed. They only accomplish getting their hearts broken.

--Phil

WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH OWEN IF I MAKE YOU HAPPIER?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Chapter 11

**I cannot tell a lie:**

**I own Phil of the Future. I own Phil of the Future. I own Phil of the Future. **

Disclaimer: True, I don't own it until the year 2121 when I take over Disney (thanks to my company's success built on the delicious Nutcicle™), but if you &$#kateers who canceled POTF want to get off your future lord and master's naughty list, you had better start making points immediately by correcting the enormous foul up of keeping Phil of the Future on hiatus this long. Remind me again, why do I keep you on? Now, please, DO IT!

Your future CEO

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quick note to all those wondering if Phil thought, spoke or wrote the last anguished line in Chapter 10: **he wrote it in all caps**. His cool demeanor had been eroding under all the stress that he'd been feeling and he finally made an outburst.

After the first chapter of REWIND and no feedback, I wanted to try and write a story that was 100 percent dialog and see if it would get a better response. LOCKER NOTES is the result—not even a "she replied" or "the next day" in the entire story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

‡-D

Phil,

Gee Phil, isn't it obvious? Owen needs me more. (As a matter of fact, you never told me that you needed me; you just said that you liked me.) Like you taught me, I just did the math: Need vs. Want.

Need wins out, at least for now. I know you'll understand. We'll have time for us later, I promise. Just be patient a little while longer, please.

Missing you,

Keely

P.S. Mom said, "No" to Owen sleeping in my room. Darn!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I Need Keely Teslow! I Need Her Spark, Her Empathy,

Her Humor, Her Touch, Her Smile, Her Insights,

Her Sympathy, Her Attitude, Her Uniqueness,

Her Sorrow, Her Reflection, Her Friendship.

I need you.

I do.

I need you; I need you; I need you.

i'm rapidly going nuts without you...lost...no center... no purpose. what's life without a purpose? i'll tell you: it's what my life was before you strolled into it with a radiance that's redefined my life. it's living in 2121 where even the adults act like children--short-attention spanned, self-centered, self-indulgent consumers whose only interest in life is their next sensation, their next high, their next distraction from what makes life worthwhile.

You're distracted by Owen? Keely, you're my first, last and every thought in-between each day and every day that I've known you. I dream of you—of us. Caring about someone isn't about changing them, it's about making their happiness your priority, your world, your purpose. You're my purpose. You are not a distraction. We are not a distraction. I'm not distracted. I'm in trouble.

Keely, i'm dying here. Your notes leave me confused, hopeful, and numb all at the same time. And to think that i thought that girls were unfathomable before.

What's going on? i can't go on like this...

me

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own POTF. I realize that and isn't that really punishment enough?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww Phil,

I'm Sorry.

I never actually meant that I had a date with Owen the boy. It was with the Kitten-Formally-Known-As-Owen. What did you think I was talking about?

(did you jel? sorry again)

I'm free Friday after all, so if you want to work on the Monday broadcast, I'm free. Same on Sat. & Sun. to work or whatever at your house, or mine. Lana can have the weekend off, if you want.

Phil is curled up next to me on the carpet and I'm counting the minutes until he's mine.

Your Best _GirFted_,

Keely

I need you, too.

P.S. A girl likes to be told that once in a while.

♥♥ ♥♥ ♥♥ ♥♥ ♥♥ ♥♥ ♥♥ ♥♥ ♥♥ ♥♥

♥♥

--------------------------

-----------------

≈ :cO

TESLOW!!!!

Oh, you'll be sorry, indeed.

So Sorry. So Very Sorry.

No court will convict me, you realize.

"Completely justifiable" everyone will say.

Even your mother will understand.

--and I'm letting Pim lend a hand.

Now, as to your recent offer of assistance, you don't even need a scheduling calendar; just consider yourself busy—no, make that dedicated--with me Friday night and every night thereafter. Plenty of time for movies, a working supper or two, and if we carefully save our receipts we should be able to claim a little backyard stargazing as research for a junior astronomy club feature.

Or we could just try to reach them in the skyak.

Scratch that.

With Keely Teslow, who needs a skyak?

Can hardly wait 'til Friday,

The-Bigger-And-Less-Furrier-Phil

P.S. You're my only GirFted.

BTW, I'll have a few questions for my favorite stellar reporter Friday night that may clear up my spelling.

_---‹--K-«((G_

_The End_

-----------------

Hope you enjoyed "Locker Notes." It was fun to design and write; but not nearly as much as reading the feedback postings. Gracias. You have no idea how much! You've all been very kind and generous to a Phil of the Future fan, daydreamer, and first time writer who has only written grocery lists before coming here, but I completely surrender myself to the reality that it is you people who are the real writers. I'm blown out of my socks every time I visit FanFiction and read what you've crafted this time from 26 letters and then with the swiftness in which you generate your art. Thank you for letting me sit in and feel welcomed.

In defense of Keely, she was the kitten toying with her mouse: enjoying the chase, but not knowing how serious the game was becoming, nor how to come about ending it. In defense of Phil not cluing in, Phil-the-mouse took the pursuit a good deal more seriously, but then the mouse always does. It's never a game to the mouse.

I ask/propose the following, even if it's just for the mental exercise:

With the Save POTF movement petering out with the form letters leaving the Disney execs unimpressed and probably unread, what about going under the radar by way of their assistants? There's a wealth of engaging stories on file right here! Different tales, one chapter a day each morning in the assistants' email box would have them looking forward to the next installment in tomorrow's mail as much as we do—and they talk at lunch, you know.

No begging, no pleading, no justifying—let the stories speak for POTF themselves. Better than the Arabian Nights, cheaper than a hypnotist, watercooler subterfuge is a wonderful thing! It keeps the show in their mindset by getting it discussed, used as a standard that other projects will be compared to, and "what-ifed," "why'd we ever," "what were we thinking," and "why couldn't we?" inside the near impenetrable corporate walls that are Disney. DVDs? Movies? Animated series? And, y'know.

Was this ever tried?

As sad as I get with the announcement of the fourth season of Kim Possible starting when I realize that the next announcement is not going to be season three of Phil of the Future, I take remarkable solace in coming here and enjoying many, many continuing tales of the lives of the Diffys and their loved ones. Thank you all very much; it lives on here—Kudos!


End file.
